Dream Country
by Filorux
Summary: Two teenagers leading ordinary lives, but on very different sides of the track. Two who should never even know each other, but fate... ShiryuxShun, later HyogaxShun


**Chapter 1**

The flat stone struck the tranquil surface of the lake, instantaneously shattering the perfect moon into a million pieces of brightness. The stone continued its bounce for three, four, five times before it finally sank beneath the surface of the water.

Tears fogged his eyes and caught on his lashes, threatened to let loose like beads from a broken string. He picked up another flat stone and hurled it across the lake, disturbing once again the merging light into flakes of moondust. The stone bounced only twice and disappeared.

The sound of another stone striking water startled him, it managed to bounced upon the rippled surface six times before vanishing out of sight. He turned to seek out his unknown companion in the darkness in aid of the moonlight.

"That's how you're suppose to do it."

"This is how you do it, Shun. Watch me." Ikki picked out the flattest rock he could find on the bank, and threw it almost horizontally against the water surface, making a perfect eight bounce that elicited in Shun much amazement.

Oniisan?

When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he could see a young man standing a few paces from him, poised to make another throw. The young man has long, wavy, light coloured hair, dressed in clothing that appeared neat and new. It looks obvious that he came from the right side of the track, with a well-off family and the looks to go with it. He looked out of place with the old and weathered apartments in the background. Compared to that person, Shun felt shabby in his own oversized jumper. It was his brother's of course. They were born on the wrong side of the track, and lost both parents at a young age. They had to struggle through orphanages and separate foster homes until Ikki came of age and took on full custody of Shun. The brief reunion was soon shattered when Ikki had to move out of town to work to pay for Shun's schooling and rent. Not that he's complaining, he's used to this lifestyle that he had led all his life, but sometimes…

The stranger scored another six bounce and made a sound of triumph, "See, that's far better, isn't it?"

"My brother can do eight." Shun replied sourly crouching down on the bank as he felt a wave of weariness suddenly overtook him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the stranger approaching him. He figured that he should get up and be alert, but the exertion on top of what happened earlier that night was exhausting him.

"Are you cold? What's a girl like you doing out here this late at night?"

Shun saw a foreign object appear at the edge of his vision, and purely out of the reflex action his brother had drilled into him, he lashed out almost unconsciously, his outflung elbow managed in making solid contact with flesh. The stranger made a pained sound, sinking to the ground, his arms wrapped around his middle in torment. Horrified and shocked, Shun immediately moved to the young man's side, feeling terrible for what he had done, accident or not.

"I'm so sorry! Are you… does it really hurt?" It didn't feel right to ask whether the guy was 'alright' when he was obviously not, Shun could only look around helplessly for anything he could do to help. He caught sight of a jacket lying at the young man's feet, realising that the stranger was probably just playing the gentlemen and trying to give him the jacket rather than to attack him. Now he felt utterly wretched. Should he call an ambulance? He looked down at the young man's crouched form. Surely, he didn't hit _that_ hard!

"I'm alright." The young man finally muttered as he caught his breath. "Just winded for a while, your elbow caught me right under the ribcage."

"I'm really sorry. Um… do you need help?" Shun watched worriedly as the stranger struggled to sit up, he moved forward to help, but a large hand caught his arm, stilling his movement. He found himself staring into the twin silver pools of the other's eyes. The silver gaze intently flittered across his face, and the bronze brows above soon knotted into a frown.

"What happened to your face?"

Shun froze. His bruises must be clear to the other's eyes under the full moon sky. The young man's curious fingers lightly brushed the mark on his cheekbone, Shun fliched. It hurts! It hurts so much! Eyes watering from the stinging pain, he struggled out of the other's grip and turned to dash down the empty street, ignoring the stranger's worried calls after him.

He felt as though he had ran miles when he reached the door to his apartment three streets down the road. Shun rested his forehead against the cool metal of the door as he tried to catch his hurried breath. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking as he held the key to the door. He doesn't want to remain outside any longer, but he also feared what was on the other side. This was his home, his warmth, his comfort, but sometimes life here could turn into a living hell. In this place of destitution and desolation, what happiness that manages to take root eventually withers and dies. He could still hear cries of babies this late at night, from struggling families that barely had enough to eat – where the babies grew hungry at night, but mothers could only feed them warm water to survive the cold hours of darkness.

With grim determination, he turned the lock and stepped into the darkened apartment. Hearing nothing but faint snoring from the bedroom, Shun let out a small sigh of relieve. At least it shall be quiet for the rest of the night. He busied himself in the dark, picking up empty beer bottles and putting them into the trash bin, then pulling out some blanket from the cupboard for himself to retire on the coach for the night.

He must have fallen asleep the moment he lied down, for now he only felt himself slowly drifting into consciousness. Faintly, he felt gentle caressing upon his skin and opened his bleary eyes tiredly. His lover was looking over his features with such a broken expression that Shun felt his own chest ache with the same pain that must be gripping the other's heart.

"I'm sorry, baby." Warm lips fluttered across his cheek like butterfly wings and a gentle hand stroked his hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry for hurting you." Shiryo's breath still smelt of alcohol, but it was much fainter now. Shun reached up and wound his arms around the strong neck, silently accepting the apology, and felt being gently picked up like a precious treasure. He buried his face in the nook of his lover's neck, snuggling to the welcoming warmth and pressed his cold fingers against the source of heat. He would always forgive him, of course. After all, he had always forgiven him for the past two years. _It's not his fault._ Shun kept telling himself like a mantra. _It's his tragic upbringing and his shattered childhood._ _If I hold onto him like this, if I stay by his side and take away his suffering, I can save him. I'm the only one who can. I can rescue him from the pain. _

Sheltered under Shiryo's chin, Shun peeked at the silver moonlight – it oddly reminded him of the boy he met by the lake that night. The silver eyes, he wondered where he'd came from, whether he would understand the strangeness that his life had became. He wondered whether Ikki was dreaming now. Was he thinking of him too? He wonder why Shiryo doesn't wear his favourite cologne anymore, did it ran out?

Shun wondered many things that night, and the myriads of thoughts accompanied him to the blissful dreamland.


End file.
